1. Develop a computer-assisted multimedia instructional and feedback system, "Asthma Patient/Provider Partnership System" (APPPS), for African American and Hispanic school-age children that is suited for adoption and implementation in clinical and other settings based on the National Asthma Education Program's Expert Panel Guidelines on the Diagnosis and Management of Asthma; 2. Conduct a formative evaluation of the educational intervention; 3. Conduct an efficacy study of the intervention in three clinical settings and incorporate the findings of this study into the APPPS; 4. Prepare a recommended dissemination strategy for diffusion of the system to other settings. The Government reserves the right to select the dissemination strategy for the version of the APPPS developed under this contract. The Contractor retains the right to develop subsequent versions of the software or versions to run on different platforms. The Government retains this right, also; 5. Prepare and deliver the final product including software and documentation. All printed materials and computer programs as well as documentation of program methods, e.g., training procedures, shall be delivered.